Meet the New Boss
"Meet the New Boss" is the second episode of the fourth season of the ABC/Marvel series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the 68th episode overall. It was written by Drew Z. Greenberg and directed by Vincent Misiano. It aired on September 27, 2016. Synopsis Daisy goes to battle Ghost Rider at a terrible cost, and Coulson faces the new Director, and his bold agenda surprises them all. Plot Lucy Bauer visits her old house in the middle of the night, which scares the family currently living there. Robbie Reyes travels to work and as he is working, Daisy visits him with a made up story of her car engine lighting on fire, forcing Reyes to play along. When they're finally alone, they discuss the Ghost Rider, and Johnson mentions Gabe Reyes, which pushes Reyes to attack her. They briefly duel, and Reyes knocks her out. As Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz are researching a bizarre, invisible material, Mack brings them details on Bauer and the house incident. The three question the existence of ghosts. Fitz and Mack get a lead and go to find her, without Simmons. Coulson and May talk to Jeffrey Mace, the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., after a 2-hour wait. They discuss about Daisy, and Mace says she needs to he dealt with before they legitimize S.H.I.E.L.D. again. Mace and Coulson lead a tour group, and May hallucinates multiple tour-members going demonic. Suddenly desperate for answers, May interrupts Chen in his cell and begs for a way to cure it. Chen only bangs his head on the glass until Simmons comes and puts him to sleep. Lucy Bauer enters the Momentum Alternative Energy Laboratory and frees Hugo and Frederick from boxes similar to the one that held her. They discuss a book that can help them, and that they'll kill "him". They continue to free people like them. Daisy wakes up to discover Robbie Reyes tied her up. They begin to discuss the Aryan Brotherhood and Daisy mentions the Momentum Labs. Reyes realizes this is a lead and leaves, although Johnson uses her powers to escape and follows. Fitz and Mack infiltrate the Momentum Labs but are attacked by Frederick until Robbie Reyes intervenes. He transforms into Ghost Rider and murders Frederick, as Quake arrives. Ghost Rider grabs a picture and walks out. May's infection is beginning to make her insane. May begins to lash out against the STRIKE team until Jeffrey Mace reveals his Inhuman powers and knocks her out. Mack discovers Yo-Yo has been giving Quake pills for her injuries. Mack and Fitz try to convince her to return to S.H.I.E.L.D., but she refuses. Later, Robbie Reyes picks up Daisy from the street, and tells her he thinks the Ghost Rider is behind all of it. Cast Starring * Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson * Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May * Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson * Iain De Caestecker as Agent Leo Fitz * Elizabeth Henstridge as Agent Jemma Simmons * Henry Simmons as Agent Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie Guest Starring * Jason O'Mara as Jeffrey Mace * Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes * Briana Venskus as Agent Piper * Nico David as boy * John Churchill as father * Adrian Quinonez as Ignacio * Jen Kuo Sung as Chen * Daniel Zacapa as Canelo * Lilli Birdsell as Lucy * Dan Donohue as Frederick * Ward Roberts as Hugo * Usman Ally as Vincent * Deren Tadlock as armed S.H.I.E.L.D. guard * Mark Daneri as Wisconsin congressman Gallery Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 4x02 - Meet the New Boss - Publicity Image 1.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 4x02 - Meet the New Boss - Publicity Image 2.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 4x02 - Meet the New Boss - Publicity Image 3.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 4x02 - Meet the New Boss - Publicity Image 4.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 4x02 - Meet the New Boss - Publicity Image 5.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 4x02 - Meet the New Boss - Publicity Image 6.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 4x02 - Meet the New Boss - Publicity Image 7.jpg Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes Category:Television episodes